


she's magic (but oh she's fire)

by itsamagicalplace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Philinda - Freeform, Seven Realms Inspired AU, rating will likely change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamagicalplace/pseuds/itsamagicalplace
Summary: "This was it. The day her destiny was to be revealed. It was an occasion she had been awaiting as many moons as she could remember. It was her chance to become a warrior, like her mother and her mother's mother before her. Continuing the line of May women who fought as part of the shield of protection for their realm, Infinity."Unfortunately, the universe had other ideas.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	she's magic (but oh she's fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there friends old and new! Welcome to my attempt at writing a Philinda multi-chapted fanfic for the first time in several years. It's been so long.

Melinda opened her eyes, glancing at the group of students around her, and sighed.

This was it. The day her destiny was to be revealed.

It was an occasion she had been awaiting as many moons as she could remember. It was her chance to become a warrior, like her mother and her mother's mother before her. Continuing the line of May women who fought as part of the shield of protection for their realm, Infinity.

This day marked the culmination of three years of study at Triskelia academy, three years of learning all she could about the history of their ruler, the geography of their land, the political decisions of their ancestors. She knew which mountains bordered the ice-capped regions to the north, the slaying of which not-so mythical creature would bring a lifetime of bad luck. She could recap the names of the past seventeen ambassadors to the southern isles, and recite the powers of each of the ancient sacred stones of the realm.

But now, it was the time for the Selection, the chance for every member of her year group to graduate and choose a path for their futures. She had been waiting for this for a long time. They all had.

Throughout Infinity, the land was split into four main kingdoms; Triskelia, Hubbar, Provid, and Buus. Melinda had grown up in Hubbar most of her life, but now resided and studied in Triskelia, the largest and most wealthy of the four. It had the best academy in the realm, and she had worked hard for her place there. The past three years had been hard work, most of her hours split between academic study and physical training. She had been seen as antisocial by some, determined by others, but her goal had always been clear to her. 

Now, only one thing stood in her way; the Selection.

Upon graduation, all eligible students went through a process known as the Selection, during which their future careers would be chosen. Only those who had been through it before knew the full details; those awaiting their chance listening to only hearsay and gossip about what actually happened. Despite the unknown elements ahead of her however, Melinda was not nervous; she had always worked towards the pathway of Warrior, there had never been any doubt in her mind. Many of her fellow students were aiming for alternate journeys; Healer, Academic, Trader, Politician. The majority of them would embark upon the careers expected and desired of them; a rare few per generation took exception to this rule however, and diverted down a different, unknown pathway.

She sighed gently and leaned backwards a little, resting her hands either side of her thighs, feeling the coolness of stone beneath her palms. The number of fellow students sat around her had gradually dwindled throughout the afternoon, as each was called through to the adjoining chamber to choose their fate.

In a short while her name would be called, and she would enter the Tower of Mist to decide her future. Most candidates were successful in their requests for career choices, and she had worked as hard as she could possibly have done in the recent years to ensure that the choice made was the correct one.

There was a now-familiar creaking sound to her left, and she turned expectantly to watch the large wooden door open slowly. All around her grew silent with anticipation. 

“Melinda Qialian May.”

The whisper flowed from the darkness beyond the doorway, like smoke in the wind, and she rose from her position on the stone bench, passing the two classmates beside her, before she stepped through the doorway. The door closed automatically behind her, and she was left in the dark. 

She spent a few moments allowing her senses to adjust to the lack of light before her. Gradually, she began to make out shapes. She was at the bottom of what appeared to be a spiral staircase, leading upwards into the tower. The air around her had an almost dusty quality to it, the sensation making her eyes itch. 

A quick assessment of the small area told her there was nowhere to go but up, so she began the climb. As she rose, the darkness reduced, and she passed a small stained glass window, the image within it’s panes depicting the legendary battle of the hydra. Light streamed through the coloured glass in hues of scarlett red and royal blue and murky ocean green, a momentary kaleidoscopic pattern trailing across her skin as she observed it, and then passed it. 

Melinda continued to climb. Many minutes passed, and she had just begun to consider if the staircase was everlasting when the floor beneath her levelled out, and she reached another doorway. This one however, was like nothing she had seen before; a cloak of mist in the archway, shadows and mystery filling the void. 

“Welcome, Melinda.” 

The same voice as before, leading her through the mist. She walked into the room, briefly registering it was as empty as the bottom of the staircase she had just left, before coming face to face with a woman she did not recognise. She was older than Melinda, probably in her thirties based on appearance, with long brown hair framing her face, and puckered scars snaking across her upper body. 

In between them both was a round glass table, inconspicuous in itself, if it were not for the object placed upon it. An oblong block of metal, about the length of her forearm and twisted in the middle, shimmering in the fading evening light that filtered in through a small window above. In her twenty-four years of life, she had never once laid eyes upon one in the flesh, hearing of their existence only in fairytales and folklore.

A Diviner. 

“I am Jiaying, and I am here today for your Selection, Melinda. Or, if you possess the blood of our ancestors, I will be here for your Divining.” 

Melinda glanced back up at her, standing straight and crossing her hands behind her. She had an idea of what the process would be now, but allowed Jiaying to continue. 

“This is a ceremony undertaken by each student who has graduated in the past, and all those who will graduate after you. It is a ceremony of your success, of your choices, and ultimately a discovery of your destiny.” 

“The Diviner is an object of great historical and mythological purpose. It possesses the power to look into your soul, to read your biology, and to determine your future. If you are found worthy of its gaze, it will unlock the power of our ancestors within you.”

Melinda looked back at the Diviner in front of her. 

“If you are not… worthy?” she asked, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

“As with most candidates who pass through, you will leave this room, and follow the career path of your choosing.”

Melinda raised an eyebrow. That’s what she intended. She was to be a warrior. But she had to ask the question. “And if it thinks you are?”

The woman before her just smiled. Melinda guessed that was need-to-know information.

Jiaying nodded slowly to her, before gesturing before her to the Diviner. 

“Pick it up.”

After a momentary pause, where she wondered briefly if this was a trick of some kind, Melinda reached out with her right hand, and closed her fingers around it. 

Her first thought was that it was cold, the metal smooth and chilling against her skin. But as she lifted the object, and took it with her left hand too, it began to warm. She held it between her hands like a treasure, absently caressing the material with her thumbs. The Diviner increased in temperature gradually, getting hotter and hotter but changing not in appearance nor feel otherwise. Melinda tried to release her fingers from it, but found with dismay that they were stuck to the block. She frowned, glancing up at Jiaying, who was watching the Diviner with a look of concentration. 

The metal grew hotter still, and she began to feel a burning sensation on her palms, like her skin were starting to bubble beneath the relentless heat. She tried again to pull her hands away, and found still they remained against the surface. She wanted to cry out in pain, but kept silent, something inside her fearing it would be a failure if she did so. 

When it became nearly too much to bear, and she felt sure her skin would now be scarred beyond repair, Melinda registered a sensation in her stomach. It was not quite a vibration, more like a gentle humming, as though a swarm of summer bees had lost their way and become lodged within her abdomen. It almost tickled. 

The Diviner began to shake, before it lit up in her hands, unrecognisable symbols raising themselves from its surface like carvings, glowing embers in the fading light. It was magic, mystery. It was not at all what she had been expecting, nothing she had dreamed. 

Then it stopped. The metal cooled instantly, the surface once more smooth and dark. Melinda looked up at Jiaying, to find an almost puzzled look on her face. 

“How interesting,” the other woman murmured, staring at her intensely. “It would seem the Diviner has chosen you, Melinda May. You are worthy of the gifts it gives forth.”

Melinda placed the Diviner back on the table before them both. She couldn’t quite formulate words to what had just occurred. Instead, she focused on her hands, ready to assess the damage, work out how long of a healing process would be required. Instead, she found that they were unmarked, no trace of burn nor blister. 

Jiaying followed her gaze, then looked at her questioningly.

“What did you feel?”

“Heat,” Melinda confessed. “I expected my hands to be burnt.” 

Jiaying nodded, reaching out and taking Melinda’s hands in her own, turning them over to check. 

“You felt it burn, but have no trace of marking. Interesting.”

“What does it mean?”

“It means,” Jiaying paused, dropping Melinda’s hands. “That your path has been chosen. I fear it is not the one you desired nor indeed anticipated, however the Diviner speaks truth in it’s choice to gift you”. 

“Gift me…?”

“If you are not of the blood of our ancestors, the Diviner will do you no harm, simply remain in your hands unchanged. For those chosen few however, it reacts to your body, unlocks your gift, and releases the power within you.” 

Melinda frowned. Gifts, power… she wasn’t one-hundred percent sure what Jiaying was talking about, but it sounded like she meant -

“You are not destined to be a soldier, Melinda May. This may feel like an intrusion of your life plans, an interruption or a pathway you had no desire nor intention to follow, but the Diviner has chosen you. It is an honour. You are part of an ancient bloodline of those blessed with power. You must now learn, train, master your gift, and work to wield this power for the good of the realms.”

Melinda focused again on the humming feeling in her stomach; the sensation had begun trickling into each of her limbs now too. “Power…”

“You will be paired with an established Gifted who can carry out your training,” Jiaying continued, as though Melinda had not spoken. You will work with them, learn from them. They will show you the world as only a Gifted may see it. They will help you unlock the truth of your potential.”

She took a step backwards, before gesturing towards another archway across the room. This was opposite the one Melinda had arrived via, and she hadn’t even noticed it until Jiaying had pointed it out. “Please go now, your mentor will be waiting for you.”

Melinda realised that despite all the questions she had bubbling under the surface, their conversation was at an end. Her future, her plans and dreams, they were all gone. All she was left with was… the unknown. 

She swallowed, before nodding at Jiaying and crossing the room. Melinda stepped through the archway, and began following the flight of stone stairs down, towards her new life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts, and whether you would be interested in continuing!


End file.
